Phased array antennas are well known in the art but their adoption has been limited primarily due to their high cost. This is principally because, in most current implementations, each phased array antenna element is linked to a single (expensive) transmit/receive module. Some antenna configurations are known in the art which can reduce the number of modules, but these configurations typically suffer severe limitations in performance and/or functionality.